Carnada para tiburón
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Thomas/Rio, Shark. Rio no entiende porqué su hermano se niega a su relación con Thomas. Y dado que siempre ha sido un terco de primera, idea varios planes para hacerlo rendirse. Después de todo, ella es la Reina de Hielo y puede valerse sola, incluso contra su hermano.


**Claim: **Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **88. Xenofobia.

* * *

**Carnada para tiburón.**

Si tiene que admitirlo (y si Rio lo obliga), Thomas diría que más bien se siente un poco incómodo. Por supuesto, el asunto también le parece irónico y risible, pues, ¿cómo podría sentirse incómodo él, el rey del fanservice? Sin embargo, es cierto. Una cosa es aparentar, cosa que hace con una facilidad monstruosa y otra muy diferente son los nervios que siente por toda la piel, como pequeñas hormiguitas que le bailan en los brazos y el cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de una chica, por muy soso que eso parezca, pero además no es cualquier chica, sino Kamishiro Rio, con la que tiene una historia más complicada de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—¿Estás segura, Rio? —inquiere y como para evitar su mirada durante unos segundos se dedica a alisar las arrugas de la cama, cuyo edredón de color rosa le parece un chiste.

—Segura —afirma ella y sus ojos rojos se quedan clavados en los suyos, haciéndolo sentir todo tipo de cosas. Un poco tonto e indefenso, pero también seguro y valga decirlo, enamorado—. Ryouga no puede meterse, no le importa.

—Le importa —suspira Thomas y su sonrisa de "a mi me vale" sale a relucir con naturalidad, aunque en realidad no la siente—. A mí me importaría si le pasara a Mihael, por ejemplo. Es entendible.

—Sí, bueno... Entiendo su punto, pero me parece una tontería —Rio se encoge de hombros, como si pensara que es inútil discutir con los hombres en su vida, cosa que quizás es cierta—. Para mí el asunto ya está olvidado, se lo dije y te lo dije. Estaba muy enojada cuando me enteré, pero ya ha pasado. ¿Tú no perdonarías tampoco a la novia de tu hermano si se disculpara? ¿Si de verdad sintiera lo que hizo?

—No sé —admite el rubio, pensando que la situación no es tan fácil y que Ryouga puede verlo, incluso mejor que ellos dos. Si alguien dañara a Mihael y luego regresara a su vida para ser su pareja, aún con todas las disculpas del mundo, ¿podría perdonarlo? No está seguro. No, más bien lo está: No lo perdonaría.

—Ah, es imposible razonar con ustedes —Rio se deja caer sobre la cama, que tiembla un poco bajo su peso, sacudiendo a tomas en el proceso. Luego, como de manera inconsciente toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos antes de ponerse a pensar—. No importa —asevera—, no importa lo que Ryouga diga, porque yo ya decidí. Te quiero, Thomas. Debería de odiarte, eso es cierto, pero no puedo.

—Deberías —asiente él, sonriendo—. Por cierto, yo también.

Ella le regala una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Una razón por la cual seguir luchando, contra su hermano y contra quien sea necesario.

—Entonces está decidido —afirma, incoporándose hasta quedar sentada a su lado, donde lo fulmina con una de esas miradas desafiantes, que hablan de que la Reina de Hielo acaba de llegar—. Haremos que Ryouga lo acepte, cueste lo que cueste. Y para eso usaremos una carnada para tiburón.

—¡Rio, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —una voz los saca de sus pensamientos, una voz familiar y malhumorada. Antes de que puedan ponerse presentables (aunque Rio detesta la idea de darle gusto a su hermano, al menos en eso), la puerta de su habitación se abre para dar paso a Shark, que los fulmina con la mirada—. ¿Qué hace éste aquí?

—Lo invité —Rio se pone de pie para encarar a su hermano mayor, que, sin embargo, tiene los ojos azules clavados en Thomas. Todavía no ha logrado perdonarlo del todo y el hecho de que quiera ser algo más para su hermana lo enerva, lo incita a que la relación se destruya aún más—. No tengo por qué pedirte permiso.

—Claro que no —dice él, pero se mantiene en su lugar y ella sabe que está buscando un nuevo argumento para rebatirla—. Sin embargo, pensé que sí se necesitaba un permiso para que visitara tu habitación. Un permiso de nuestros padres. ¿O ya lo saben?

Rio se muerde el labio, derrotada y malhumorada.

—No te importa lo que haga con mi vida, ni con mi cuerpo —agrega y siente una deliciosa sensación de victoria cuando ve a su gemelo ponerse blanco como el papel.

—¡Claro que me importa! —la furia parece emanar de él como un aura, expulsando intensas llamaradas de odio de cada poro de su piel—. ¡Rio, soy tu hermano! ¡Y si no puedes cuidarte por ti misma, entonces lo haré yo, aunque sea por la fuerza! ¡Lo que sea para protegerte de éste... de éste...!

—¡BASTA YA! —grita ella y sus ojos parecen haberse convertido en fuego, líquido en sus pupilas enormes, en sus ojos coronados por largas pestañas negras. Ha sido demasiado, el tono de desconfianza en su voz, la mirada en los ojos de Ryouga, de pronto tachándola de impura, sin saber que Thomas y ella sólo se han tomado de las manos y besado ocasionalmente (algo muy aburrido, quizá, pero suficiente para ambos), que todo aquello va en serio en realidad.

Rio lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que su hermano mayor cae al suelo, golpeándose con la pared en la caída. Luego, sin pararse a pedir disculpas y con los ojos aún refulgientes de súbito odio, la mujer cierra la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. No hay lágrimas en sus ojos, como cabría de esperarse después de una discusión tan encarnizada y a la vez tan breve. Sólo algo parecido al odio, algo destructivo, que Thomas sabe debe calmar.

—Bueno, eso no ha salido muy bien —no sabe si debería intervenir, quizá sea lo mejor. Hablarle claro de una vez al mayor de los Kamishiro, establecer sus intenciones y sus promesas, y si aún así la opinión de Ryouga era mala, bueno, ya no quedaba en él.

—Lo sé —susurra ella y sus ojos se quedan clavados en los de él, en una promesa silenciosa de venganza—. Pero acabamos de empezar. Y ya pensaré en algo.

.

Rio observa cuidadosamente los panquecitos que se inflan lentamente al calor del horno. Tiene las manos pegajosas de masa y una película de sudor le cubre la frente, pero debe admitir que se siente muy satisfecha. Ha seguido las instrucciones de Mihael a la perfección y le agrada descubrir dotes de cocina en ella. Aunque por supuesto no le ha revelado el secreto al pequeño de los Arclight de por qué desea de pronto y tan frenéticamente aprender a cocinar pastelillos y cosas dulces.

—Se llama chantaje —recuerda de pronto las palabras de Mihael, unos días antes mientras ambos andaban de un lado a otro de la cocina de los Arclight, preparando masas y cuidando el té, para que estuviese a punto—. Un chantaje muy dulce, ¿verdad? —Mihael siempre le ha parecido un chico más bien tranquilo, amable y adorable, con un rostro lleno aún de la inocencia de la infancia, por eso sus palabras la sorprendieron sólo unos segundos, pues después la chica correspondió la sonrisa maligna del otro—. A veces lo uso cuando necesito que Thomas nii-san o Chris nii-san me hagan un favor. Y cumple su cometido, cualquiera que sea.

Aunque Mihael no añadió nada más en ese encuentro (de pronto el horno hizo un sonido característico para indicar que las galletas estaban listas), Rio está casi segura de que entreveía sus planes, de que sabía que el mejor camino para conseguir lo que deseaba era ese. Y vaya que le dará las gracias en cuanto vuelva a verlo, salgan o no bien sus planes preliminares, pues además la ha dotado de una habilidad que nunca creyó poseer.

Los pastelillos no tardan mucho en estar listos, creciendo bajo su atenta mirada. Se pone los guantes en cuando sabe que todo está listo, tras haber memorizado un tip de cocina brindado por Mihael. El pan rezuma olor a mantequilla y vainilla, parece tan suave como un pedazo de nube o algodón. A Rio se le hace agua la boca con tan sólo contemplarlos, el complemento perfecto para esa tarde fría y lluviosa de Octubre, y para poner de buen humor a su hermano, que además parece haber pescado un resfriado.

Tras adornar los pastelillos de todas las formas imaginables, con chispas de colores y montones de chocolate (incluso se atrevió a hacer algo con betún de color morado, algo que le gusta llamar Shark Drake Weiss), Rio se encamina hacia la sala de estar, donde Ryouga tiene los ojos fijos en la televisión, aunque parece no estarla viendo en realidad.

—Traje té —anuncia ella sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa. Hay dos tazas y un montón de panecitos, cosas que le parecen sospechosas al otro, no porque Rio no sepa cocinar (un factor que influye), sino por el gesto en sí, cuando ella debería de estar enojada por su pelea tras el asunto de Thomas—. Mira, mira —la joven le presenta el pastelillo con la imitación de su dragón, una cosa deforme a la que apenas se le distinguen los ojos—. Es Shark Drake Weiss, ¿no te gusta? Pensé que te ayudaría a ponerte mejor.

—Gracias —dice Ryouga y se sorprende de la calidez del té en sus manos y de cómo, casi por arte de magia, de verdad parece haber un cambio en él tras aspirar el olor a hierbabuena del mismo—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Todo —afirma con orgullo, poniéndole al Shark Drake Weiss de betún en las manos para que lo disfrute—. Pruébalo. No tiene nada malo. La receta me la dio Mihael, aunque el Shark Drake ha sido idea mía.

Las sospechas del joven se acrecentan, casi como si una luz roja brillara sobre sus cabezas, detectando estado de alarma. Mihael Arclight, hermano de Thomas y con quien tuvo un duelo alguna vez. La prueba máxima de que la relaciones de Rio con los Arclight se están estrechando, llegando a un punto de no retorno que a él no le gusta pensar.

—¡Pruébalo! —comanda ella, tras unos segundos, pues Ryouga se ha quedado pensativo. Tiene las manos sobre las caderas y fulmina con la mirada a su gemelo, como preguntándole si de verdad piensa desperdiciar comida hecha por ella, expresamente para él.

Ryouga se lleva el pan a la boca y de un sólo mordisco se lleva la cabeza de Shark Drake, cosa que le pasa totalmente desapercibida. Una especie de explosión de sabor inunda su boca, primero suave y un poco dulce debido a la mantequilla, luego intensamente en forma de chocolate y relleno de fresas. Sin duda la receta proviene de Mihael Arclight, pues está delicioso.

—¿Está bueno? —inquiere ella y sin esperar su respuesta se lleva su propio pastelito a la boca, deshaciéndose al instante en sonidos de aprobación.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Rio? —aunque parece un poco mareado, sin duda por el efecto de una fiebre incipiente, Ryouga tiene la suficiente fuerza para cuestionar a su hermana, permanece terco en la cuestión, en su resolución de no permitir a Thomas entrar nunca más a esa casa.

—Porque me preocupo por ti —dice ella, con un tono de voz que le indica a su gemelo que piensa que algo se ha dañado en su cerebro, pues es más que obvio. De alguna manera, sus intenciones son sinceras, pero hay cierto brillo en sus pupilas y en cómo desvía los ojos de cuando en cuando, que no la ayudan a los ojos de su hermano.

—Pues me parece bien, gracias —sonríe el mayor de los Kamishiro, terminándose el pastelillo y cogiendo otro—. Porque si lo haces para que te de mi aprobación con Thomas, no funcionará.

—¿Cómo...? —¿Cómo te atreves? Son las palabras que se forman en la garganta de la mujer, pero que decide tragar. A veces la pone furiosa la frialdad de su hermano, así como su terquedad. Se pone de pie inmediatamente, las manos vueltas puños y el cuerpo temblando como una hoja agitada por el viento.

No dice nada, sólo sale de la habitación como una niña pequeña que ha perdido un juego, demasiado caprichosa para tomar en cuenta cualquier tipo de consecuencia. Ryouga se queda solo en la sala de estar, la taza de Rio frente a él, enfriándose lentamente y el sonido de la televisión, zumbante y molesto. Se siente mal por haber despreciado de alguna manera los esfuerzos de su hermana, pero sabe por su reacción que tiene razón. Y comprarlo con dulces no es la opción. No, no vendería a su hermana por un montón de pastelitos. No la expondría al riesgo por un montón de azúcar.

.

Yuuma no puede evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante la atenta mirada de Kamishiro Rio. Aunque en teoría los ojos de la chica son idénticos a los de su hermano, salvo por el color, hay algo en su mirada que logra asustarlo, una cualidad que Shark también posee, aunque quizás ya se haya desvanecido a causa del tiempo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Rio-chan? —no sabe muy bien cómo dirigirse a ella, pese a que llevan ya algún tiempo de conocerse (casi un año) y es la hermanita de su mejor amigo, Shark.

—Yuuma, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? —se encuentran escondidos detrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela, abrigados por la gran sombra del edificio. Aunque, por supuesto, el día está helado y no hay sol del cual protegerse.

—¡Claro, Rio-chan! ¿Qué necesitas? —cuando Yuuma constata que no se ha metido en problemas, su semblante se relaja. Al menos Rio no quiere regañarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero no puede decir lo mismo de Kotori, que seguramente lo estará buscando, pensando que se ha saltado su reunión para estudiar.

—Es sobre mi hermano —suspira ella, como si todos sus problemas tuvieran su origen en Kamishiro Ryouga y nadie más—. No quiere escucharme, no quiere hacerme caso, Yuuma-kun.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —el chico luce genuinamente preocupado ante la perspectiva de que Shark vuelva a las viejas andadas, ante la idea de que trate mal a su hermanita, cuando tanto ha sufrido por ella. Muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza, el regreso de los Barians, un nuevo enemigo, más caos en la ciudad, pero Rio desvanece esas hipótesis con una sola sonrisa.

—Es difícil de explicar —miente, pues si empieza a verlo, quizás ella misma se de cuenta de lo absurdo de sus peleas—. Sólo quisiera que le pidieras a mi hermano que me deje salir con Thomas. A mí no quiere escucharme.

—¿Sólo eso? Claro que puedo, pero, ¿por qué no te escucha?

—Ryouga es bastante terco, creo que lo sabes —ambos comparten una sonrisa cómplice antes de que la joven prosiga—. No escucha mis razonamientos, la otra vez casi echa a Thomas de la casa...

—Estoy seguro de que Shark se preocupa por ti —afirma Yuuma, con un asentimiento. Ha visto cuánto ha sufrido Shark por Rio y debe de haber alguna causa para que no deje a Thomas entrar—. Seguro que tiene sus razones.

—Lo sé, entiendo que se preocupa por mí —afirma la mujer—, pero esto es excesivo. Si dos personas se quieren... Y bueno, si ya todo ha quedado olvidado, ¿por qué insiste en lo mismo? ¡Yuuma-kun, por favor!

Los ojos de Yuuma se quedan prendados de los de ella por algunos segundos, antes de asentir. También le consta el arrepentimiento de Thomas, lo mucho que ha sufrido y que quiere a Rio, pues lo ha visto en las reuniones que a veces se organizan en la casa de los Arclight. Sería como prohibir que Chris viera a Haruto cuando Kaito ya lo ha perdonado, sólo por un rencor de antaño difícil de olvidar.

—¡Está bien, déjamelo a mí!

—¡Gracias! —exclama ella y vuelve a tomar control de la situación, de manera compuesta y elegante, digna de su título como la Reina de Hielo—. Ryouga no debe de tardar, si lo esperamos en la entrada seguro que lo vemos. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Antes de contestar, Yuuma se ve arrastrado por la mano firme de la mujer, que está por concluir, así como su hermano, la educación en dicha escuela. Por supuesto, su teoría es correcta y tras escasos cinco minutos de esperar (Yuuma recuperando el aliento y ella atenta a cualquier movimiento), su hermano hace su aparición por las escaleras, con el rostro impertérrito, típico de él.

—Vamos, entonces, Yuuma-kun —para animarlo, Rio le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo echa a andar para que se cruce en el camino de su hermano, mientras ella observa desde una distancia prudente.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no salen conforme a lo planeado. Desde esa distancia no puede escuchar lo que dicen, escondida entre unos matorrales, pues sólo se puede observar a las dos figuras hablando. Pero conforme se desarrolla la acción, sabe que las cosas van mal. Yuuma comienza saludando a su hermano, que le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa, pero sabe que el chico ha abordado inmediatamente la cuestión en cuanto el rostro de su gemelo se vuelve ácido, se desdibuja en una mueca de desprecio. Antes de que pueda reformular su plan o hacer una estrategia de emergencia, Rio se ve confrontada por su hermano, que ha adivinado su escondite y ha venido a darle una respuesta.

—No puedes mandar a nadie a preguntar por ti —dice, furioso, las aletas de la nariz le tiemblan y por un momento, la chica cree que su cabello estallará en llamas, tal es la fuerza de su enojo, emanado por cada uno de sus poros—. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—¡Eres un terco! —grita ella, sin importarle las miradas que pueda estar atrayendo, ya tiene suficientes encima durante el día—. ¡No te comprendo! ¿Cómo te atreves a negarme mi felicidad? ¿Quién eres tú para meterte?

—¡Soy tu hermano! —ataja él, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Además, la respuesta no es válida, no a los ojos de Rio y, sorprendentemente, tampoco a los de Yuuma.

—¡No porque seas mi hermano y mayor, tienes derecho a decidir mi vida! ¿Me escuchas? —Rio se apresura a bajar los escalones de la escuela, corriendo a una velocidad tal que Ryouga jura que se caerá en cualquier momento. Por suerte, no lo hace y cuando está a varios metros de distancia se voltea para hacerle una mueca, sacarle la lengua y guiñarle un ojo.

La batalla ha sido dura, pero los enemigos no se odian a muerte. Eso le quiere decir con su última mueca. Quizás esté enojada unas cuantas semanas, quizás estén enojados ambos durante algún tiempo, pero no afectará su relación como hermanos. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerlo.

.

Ryouga comienza a preocuparse cuando dan las diez de la noche, en el reloj de pared de su habitación y no hay signos de Rio. De vez en cuando lanza miradas furtivas a la calle desde su ventana, pero lo único que encuentra bajo el brillante farol de la misma, es un mundo creciente de sombras. ¿Dónde está? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo malo? ¿Y es su culpa que así sea, por ser tan terco y obstinado? Por supuesto que le da miedo perder a su hermanita, aquella con la que ha crecido desde el vientre materno, en un sinfín de aventuras y correrías por igual. No quiere dársela a nadie, eso lo sabe a la perfección. Así fuera Yuuma o el papa, le resultaría igual de difícil dar su aprobación. Pero también sabe (no es tan ciego como para no ver), que Thomas está arrepentido y que en verdad la quiere, que en verdad la hace feliz. Que él, Ryouga, no es nadie para quitarle esa felicidad.

¡Ah, pero es tan difícil aceptarlo! Ansioso y movido por esos pensamientos, Ryouga se levanta de su escritorio, donde fingía estar estudiando y se dirige hacia la sala, donde prende la televisión. Rio se llevará una reprimenda en cuanto abra la puerta, pero primero tiene que abrirla y mientras el miedo y la culpa se instalan en su interior, desea con todas sus fuerzas que así sea. Incluso promete que no habrá regaño si ella aparece, ni regaño ni castigo en general.

Los minutos pasan con dolorosa rapidez, casi pareciera como si alguien quisiera torturarlo moviendo las manecillas cada vez un poco más, pues siempre que mira, la noche está más avanzada. Cuando dan las doce, Ryouga ya se ha resuelto a salir a buscarla. Donde sea, a pesar del frío que hace y la hora que es, lo peligroso de las calles. Pero Rio aparece en el último momento, cuando Ryouga ya se está poniendo la chaqueta y tiene las llaves en la mano, preparado para salir.

No parece que nada le haya sucedido, incluso parece serena, tranquila a pesar de su pelea de la tarde. Ryouga la observa sin decir nada y ella le devuelve la mirada, que de pronto se ha transformado de nuevo a una de completa seguridad.

—Estaba con Thomas —confiesa, esperando sin duda que Ryouga se ponga furioso, para así contraatacar, cosa que no sucede—. Ryouga, tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿de acuerdo? Escúchame bien —su característico vigor la invade mientras se acerca a él, detenido como un maniquí justo al lado de la ventana—. Voy a salir con Thomas, no importa lo que digas. No importa lo que creas e incluso si dejas de considerarme tu hermana. Es lo que quiero y es lo que voy a hacer. No más trucos. Sí, puede que haya riesgos, pero quiero descubrirlos yo misma. Porque, ¿recuerdas? Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Lo sé —admite él, tras unos segundos de comprensión—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Rio.

—Entonces, ¿no hay regaño? —parece francamente sorprendida, pero feliz. Quizá se hubiera podido ahorrar los dos planes anteriores y haberlo hablado de frente, como hermanos—. ¡Gracias, Ryouga! —exclama y le lanza los brazos al cuello para un abrazo, que además también tiene un poco de perdón.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el mayor de los Kamishiro, mientras el cabello de su hermana le hace cosquillas en el rostro—. Discúlpame por ser tan tonto.

—Te disculpo —se ríe ella, una tonada casi musical en contra de su oído—. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de disculparme, ¿eh?

—Sí —imita él su risa, aunque la suya es más ronca y profunda.

Rio vuelve a reír y luego se queda en silencio, como negándose a disculparse. Mientras se separan del abrazo, sin embargo, Ryouga cree escuchar un "lo siento", palabras más que suficientes para él.

Tendrá que aprender a vivir con el novio de su hermana. Y si no puede (la perspectiva le parece graciosa), sabe que Rio tiene carnada de tiburón suficiente para él.

**FIN.**


End file.
